Know No Bounds
by AwesomeGizmo
Summary: Latest one-shot: "Maleficent, despite the common assumptions otherwise, was not a dark, mean creature... She was courageous and beautiful and kind, but above all of that, she was also a beautiful singer. It was a known fact that the fastest way into a bird's heart was through song." (Diaval/Maleficent)
1. Grey

**A.N: So it's been a little over a month since I finished For Your Happiness and that's amazing! It was a nice break but I couldn't stay away from writing these characters for too long! So, I have decided to begin a new project. This will be a collection of one shots from the same universe as For Your Happiness. The timeline starts when Diaval first meets Maleficent.**

 **I will talk about how the specifics are going to work on my ending note, but until then let's get started with the first of this collection.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent, and all rights go to their respective owners.**

...

It was always black and white. No colours, no grey area. Only black and white.

You find your own food, you find your own nest, don't get injured or caught or you will be killed.

You find a mate, make a nest, hatch your own fledglings, and the cycle continues. That's the world, that's your purpose and there is nothing else. The only emotions you know are primal. There is anger, protectiveness, desire to mate, hunger, fear, and pain.

You are either the prey or the predator, there is no second ground. This was the world.

So you know when you feel the net entangle your wings and hear the dogs barking that you have failed in your purpose. You are now the prey, you will die unless you can escape. No grey. No colours.

You are fearful, you wish to fly away. Your wings are restrained, you cannot fly away. Black and white still.

But then you've felt something never experienced before, and you can feel your bones moving under your skin and suddenly the net isn't so heavy anymore.

Something more too, new feelings, sensations, _colours_.

"It's a demon!" The farmer yells, running off with the dogs and his malicious intents. The bird realizes with a shock he can understand the human's words. It had only ever been known as squabble before.

What was happening? What was he seeing? He felt cold, he felt heavy and there was so much rushing at him at once. Where was his wings? The sleek black feathers that gave him flight?

A female human came into view. No... she wasn't human, not quite. What was she? Why did it matter? What was this curiosity that grew inside of him, it had only ever mattered if she was prey or predator, yet now he felt drawn to her.

"What have you done to my beautiful self?" He mumbled, his mind clicked that he had spoken, in their language no less! This was not only about his form, surely she could help him! He was so, so... confused?

"Would you rather I let them beat you to death?" She replied, locking his gaze with her own. Her voice was smooth, and he liked it. Another strange sensation and he was still so, so confused.

"I'm not certain." He replies after a moment, because he really isn't. It is too much so fast and yet his body seems to be under no duress. How can he live with so much processing in his mind all at once? For the first time in his life, there is colours and feelings and _confusion._

"Stop complaining." The she human continues, and again he feels pleasure by her voice and his understanding of it. "I saved your life."

Yet everything he had ever known about assessing new creatures was that she was a foe. A predator perhaps. Her gaze hadn't wavered once, her body was assertive and he could feel the power of one at the top of the food chain radiating off her. So why had she done that? Was she friend or foe? One could not be both. He drops his gaze before she, finding the words surprisingly easy.

"Forgive me." Forgiveness? He had never encountered that before, hadn't ever heard the word before either. It was human concept. So why had he now used it, and why had he known what he was asking?

"What do I call you?"

Oh. He had never been called anything before, there was no need. Why did she ask him when he had no idea himself? _Diaval._ A voice sneered inside his head. Why he was remembering something, but that had been so long ago how could he now access it? A young farmer's wife had sneered the title at him whilst he perched in hopes of scraps.

"Diaval." He decided, for it had been the one and only title given to him. He did not know what it meant. He was still wondering how he could remember so far in the past and how he could now understand the squabble of the humans' language. Even in his thoughts. "And in return for saving my life, I shall be your servant. Whatever you need." More words that he did not know, yet he knew that with these words he could stay with her. This she not quite a human, who was neither friend nor foe.

For the first time in his life, there was grey.

"Wings. I need you to be my wings." He knew those words. Why would she put him in this infernal form if she had sought a raven the whole time?

He knew what he was to call her. Mistress. The word sounded oddly good tumbling around his mind.

"You are in the form of a man." She explained, and he hoped she would go on. "I change you at my own will, with magic. Listen up because I shall not repeat this. You will fly to the humans' castle and bring me the news and conversations that partake there."

"Mistress I still do not understand-"

She held up two fingers, and he took it as her signal for him to be silent.

"I understand that this is all very new. Animals are not as stupid and people like to make them out to be. You pick up the language without even realizing it. While at the time it may only sound like gibberish your mind stores the information and then forgets that it has it. Soon it will be clearer and clearer and you won't be confused. I explain this now because you are confused _now_ but as soon as the mind of man fully sets in for your form it will become better."

She was merciful for allowing his questions, instead of throwing him into this new world blind. He did not know how pleased he was being told that he would soon have a mind of a man.

"Also, men wear clothes." He opened his mouth but she cut him off. "The word will come to you, here." She handed him a bundle of fabric, "Put these on."

Clothes. Coverings for humans, they seem to wear them all the time except when the bathe. He was awkward and clumsy when he moved his limbs but eventually correctly wore the outfit she had produced. It was black and reminded him of his raven form.

They walked, she had curtly explained to him that her home was in the Moors and that she expected him to come to her when she called.

Then she changed him again, and it felt like someone had flipped a switch. Yet things were not as they were before... Not completely.

He followed orders, returned with what he had heard and later recalled while in the form of the man.

She nodded her head, the features of her face never twitching. Diaval thought she did not seem cruel nor did she seem friendly. And when he was between states he could see how the darkness circled her and tried to wrap it's claw around her heart.

He stayed, and learned. The first thing he learned of course was how to be a man, but at the same time he began to grasp emotions and feelings and his mistress. Oh how he learned. They said a broken heart was the hardest to understand, and it was hard to understand but not hard to see. For the first time he saw a broken heart was when his mistress and told him that he was to be her wings.

...

The rest of the community that he had once lived in rejected him, cawing in their language that he was an abomination to serve a fae. (He'd learned that that is what Maleficent was shortly after their first meeting.) He found he didn't mind that much, the creatures of the Moors quenched his newborn curiosity. And he found sleeping somewhat near his mistress was easier than not.

Diaval spoke to the other residents of the Moors, learning bits and pieces of Maleficent's story. She had been right he no longer was confused at the world around him. What she hadn't told him was that emotions were so strong.

He learned about her past with the King and felt such sadness for the fae. That's when he realized that he had seen her broken heart that first day.

Sentiment was also hard to grasp, but eventually after about half a year he had grasped everything that being a man was. It was most definitely not easy but at least he wouldn't spend the rest of his life confused.

When he had bore the news of the new King he had been fearful as she screamed in rage and let the power surge from the staff she used to help her walk. The absence of her wings he guessed was the cause of her disability.

After that he could see the darkness more clearly, as she took over the position of Queen of the Moors. A position that he understood, no creature of the Moor had known before.

Even though she treated him as a servant and nothing more, he found he enjoyed the company of Maleficent. At first he would tell her what he had heard and she would change him back to a raven and that would be all, but as the months went on he found that they spent a bit more time together.

He ate with her, engaged with limited conversation but in that conversation he would try to amuse her. Just to see her playful eyes jibe back or rarely a true smile would grace her lips.

It seemed that maybe, she would be able to fend off the darkness from truly taking over her heart. He thought that if she could then she would be happier, and for some reason that's all he wanted. He didn't want her heart to be broken anymore.

But that notion came crashing down as he carried news that would surely hurt her even more. How he wished he didn't need to bear this, this had the potential of ruining her for good.

And he'd do anything to take back the news of the royal baby when he sees unshed tears pool in hear eyes which he quickly hides.

"A grand celebration... For a baby. How wonderful." She sneers, her lips curling into a sinister smile. The darkness circled her heart more closely, looking for a crack big enough to enter. Sadly, he could see that it had found one.

He reminded himself that he must have faith in her, that she was broken not evil. He was her servant and he was to be what she needed, that she was good. She is grey. This became his chant as he watched her spiral, embracing the darkness and letting it pretend to fill those cracks.

 _She's grey. She's grey. She's grey._

Yet he knew that it wasn't going to be enough. She just needed one person believing in her he thought, we can get through this together. That darkness hasn't won yet. I'll make sure it never does.

 _She's grey. She's grey. She's grey._

 **A.N: So there's the first chapter. I thought it was the best of the plot bunnies in my head to start this collection with. I have maybe one or two left in here but after that I've decided that it can be up to you guys to ask or suggest one-shots for me to write. I want to say thank you to those who were so helpful to me in my first Maleficent fic so this is my way of doing it!**

 **If you have thoughts, or a prompt that you'd like to see you can PM it to me, or leave it in the review box and I'll try with all my might to get it as you hoped for!**

 **Thank you so much for reading!**


	2. Dreams

**A.N: I haven't much to say except thanks for reading and if you want something written you can PM me or leave it in the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent and all rights go to their respective owners.**

...

Dreaming was new, shocking almost. But eventually Diaval got used to it. He'd yet to encounter a nightmare however. It had been simple things, flying or walking amongst the Moors with Maleficent.

He had spent about a year in Maleficent's service and he found that he was getting more and more tired with every passing day. It could of been his more frequented trips to the palace which was in all honesty, quite far away.

Maleficent had grown agitated more often since the news of the child's birth. She would take long walks all around the Moors, and Diaval would follow her no matter what form he was in at the moment.

Diaval never regarded her as a friend, only his mistress, but he did care for her to a certain degree. How could he not? He spent every waking moment with her or doing her biding. The raven had begun to notice her cheeks becoming more hollowed and the milky white skin upon her face becoming more pallor than anything else.

"Mistress, is it not about due time for rest? Perhaps sleep even?"

"I shall be the judge of that, remember your place." The faerie replied curtly, her features tight. Maleficent scared the wits out of every creature in the Moors with that face. Everyone except her familiar.

"Forgive me, but if I should make another trip to the palace tomorrow we need to rest."

"Suddenly it's a group effort is it now? Fine, go rest but expect my call upon first light."

"Surely my Mistress tires as I do." Maleficent turned to face him, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"So bold today Diaval, are you in your wits or are you really that tired?"

"Both, but that is above the point. You need your rest as sure as I need mine." There was a flash of something in her eyes, he couldn't place it but it was definitely there.

"You challenge me Diaval? Is that wise?"

"Wise? Maybe not, necessary yes." Diaval heaved a sigh, "Mistress I know it is not my place but if I am tired you must be too. I sleep more often than you do."

"Fine Diaval!" Maleficent finally relented, "If you are going to pester me endlessly about this we shall retire for the night." The faerie didn't hide the amusement in her eyes.

She turned from him and began to walk back towards the way the came with an annoyed huff. Diaval smirked behind her, for he was triumphant. He followed soundlessly, and when they reached the tree Maleficent used as her bed in the Spring and Summer Diaval thoughtlessly offered her his hand.

He'd never touched his Mistress in his human form before, but he thought nothing of it. Surely she'd want help up the tree. Yet she only stared at the limb, her mouth clenched and the hand around her staff tightened.

"Mistress, would you like assistance?" Diaval asked warily, noticing her change in demeanour.

Her gaze turned from the hand to his face, searching for any signs of ill will. When she concluded that there was no corruption she took it.

"This time only." The faerie said, pronouncing every syllable with a flourish.

Although he was confused Diaval nodded, and Maleficent started up the tree. When her hand was too high up to reach Diaval without thinking, touched her back to steady her.

The effect was instantaneous, she drew a sharp inhale, and her muscles tightened and flinched away from him. Maleficent swung the rest of her body onto the tree and glared down upon her servant.

"Never touch me without direct permission again." Her tone startled Diaval, it was so cold. Cold and raw. "Leave me now. Go! Get the rest you desired."

Diaval bowed quickly and rushed away, both the mistress and the servant forgetting what form the raven was in. He didn't find himself far, just through the tree line really.

He checked that nothing inhabited the branches above before pulling himself up. Though he had longed for sleep it seemed to invade him. Instead his head started filling with thoughts of what had happened just before. His mistress had reacted so violently to his touch. He never thought that she would startle by such a thing as a surprise grasp on her back.

The raven man stretched out his arms with a moan and flipped himself onto his stomach. He glanced up over the brush, assuring himself that he could see his mistress resting in her own tree. She must of been completely _exhausted,_ for she had already found sleep.

After he was satisfied all was well Diaval closed his own eyes with a yawn and fell into a pleasant sleep.

...

She didn't want to sleep. She had barely slept all month. Not since that... thing had been born. Her nightmares had almost gone before her birdie relayed the oh so joyful news to her. The faerie knew she should of expected it, why he had taken a bride hadn't he? Wasn't that what husbands and wives did, especially in the monarchy?

Maleficent was sure that Diaval had not strayed too far, she realized she'd forgotten him in the form of a man one moment too late.

But she _was_ tired. Her whole body was exhausted and if she didn't rest soon then she could collapse. That would be extremely humiliating, and she always rose at sunup. It was only a few hours but she knew that it would help.

She smiled at the thought of Diaval someplace, maybe hopelessly trying to balance his 'clumsy limbs' as he said, onto a branch well enough to sleep. It made her relax enough for sleep to take over.

...

It was some hours later when he was awakened by her screams. Diaval barely registered what they were, his mind still foggy with sleep. But when another scream pierced through the night his whole body panicked.

That was his mistress. What was hurting her?! What has happened?!

He threw himself from the tree, and when he had landed even though he fell to his hands and knees he launched himself forward. There was never a time he'd moved so swiftly or freely with his heavy limbs.

But when he got there, his mistress was not being tortured by any human or creature. She was screaming while still sleeping, torturing herself through her own mind he supposed.

Diaval had no idea what to do, what could he do? Swiftly, he pulled himself up her tree and stared painfully as she withered, still stuck in her dreamland.

"Mistress? Wake up," he cried, hesitantly placing a hand on the faerie's shoulders. "Mistress you must wake up!"

And she did.

With a cry stuck in her throat she jerked awake, startling Diaval's gentle touch away. At first she was confused, a little angry, and shamefully frightened when she first saw the raven kneeling near her. Then she felt the burn in her throat and Maleficent felt ashamed.

"What are you doing here Diaval?" She rasped, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"I heard you... heard you screaming. I thought something was-"

"Harming me." She finished for him, pulling the thin covering over her shoulders.

"Yes, it scared me." That took her by surprise, not like it showed anyhow.

"Thank you for your concern Diaval, but everything is fine."

"Mistress, forgive me but I wholeheartedly say that that is untrue."

"Leave me be Diaval." Maleficent hissed, still trying desperately not to appear weak. "And don't _ever_ touch me again."

Diaval reeled back like he had been burned.

'But-"

"Did I not give you an order? Do you think so low of me that you believe I cannot handle myself? That I am one to be protected?"

The poor raven was so confused, of course he thought none of those things; why would she think so? He had not known that sleeping could cause you pain, and was his debt not one that was to be paid with his life? Giving it up for her?

Diaval knew Maleficent was a strong being, only a fool could think less. Yet the way she looked at him now made him wonder if she knew that.

"Of course not, Mistress. I apologise." The moment the dejected words came from his mouth Maleficent knew she'd made a mistake.

A cool demeanour and dark façade were her protections, and when she felt herself in danger of getting hurt again she put them back up. Diaval should not have to receive the sharp end of her tongue because he was frightened with her, she _knew_ she could trust him. He was her servant, he'd willingly vouched himself to her; and thus forth proved truehearted and good. Pride did not allow her to apologise, but she tipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Diaval," She called, an uncomfortable feeling in her insides compelling her to do so, "they are called nightmares. They are dreams that fill with horror, no harm is actually inflicted on the person."

The faerie could not fathom why she would open herself up like this, perhaps guilt, perhaps she just wanted to talk and knew he could be trusted.

"They are the reason you do not sleep." Both of them knew it was not a question, but she answered anyway.

"Yes, they were beginning to become few in number but lately..."

"You need not explain to me Mistress, I shall not make the same mistake twice." Diaval was guarded, carefully choosing his words so not to upset her again. He wanted to be in good graces with her, he'd obviously overstepped in their familiarity.

"I know, but if I want someone to stand there and listen to me, they shall." Her words were also chosen but both understood the true meaning of them.

Diaval bowed to acknowledge his understanding, and waited for her to begin. Even he, with such ignorance to the world and human emotions could see this would be hard for her.

"It is waking up from another reality with pure panic running through your veins. You know that I am a being of the fae," She glanced up from her hands to see his nod, "and you know that all fae fly." Her emotions came reeling back up through her throat and she choked on her words, cursing the nightmares they discussed for leaving her so vulnerable.

Diaval gazed at her, concern in his eyes and sadness in his heart for he could guess what she was about to say. It suddenly made sense, her asking for wings instead of a spy, how she would gaze longingly at his own wings, her having to walk with her staff as support.

"I used to fly, I had wings and had they been white they could be mistaken as angel's wings. They were beautiful, and large. Somewhat envied, and I was proud to show them off. To make things short, I trusted a man and he stole them from me. That is what plagues me."

Diaval knew the man was Stefan, he remembered her comment from when her magic turned green. He felt as if he may cry, to lose the ability of flight to a bird, was a fate worse than death. It inevitably lead to it as well.

"I wanted you to understand why I... reacted as I did; and that it had nothing to do with you personally." Her head was held high and she was just as regal and elegant as before.

"I understand Mistress, thank you." Thank you for trusting me so, he wanted to say.

She nodded curtly, relieved that the feeling had gone away. Diaval had earned this trust, but he was still to be held at arms length.

"I wish to rest again." She finally said, ending the conversation.

"As you wish, I will be here at first light." Diaval gave a small bow and began to walk away, his hands clasped behind him.

"Do you not wish to be turned into a raven again?"

"If it is all the same to my Mistress, I wish to remain a human for tonight."

"Very well." Curious thing this raven was. "Do not stray too far."

He smiled up at her, tipped his head, and disappeared into the treeline. He, as instructed, did not go far. In fact he was only a few feet away, out of sight. Maleficent could feel his presence but instead of being ashamed it was soothing, it made her feel more relaxed. She had not realized how heavy a burden keeping her ultimate secret was. She slept unafraid of judgement, for there had been none from Diaval that night.

Diaval slept as well, this time on the ground, as a man did. Just in case Maleficent needed him again.

Dreams were not a problem for a long while, and even when they were Diaval would be there; man or raven, offering silent support. Though his mistress never voiced it, he knew it was appreciated by the way she would send him a quick glance, reassurance for both himself and her. Soon she'd wake and immediately her eyes would search for Diaval, who had since that night slept at the base of the tree as a man.

He'd taken to sleeping at the base of her tree, something about being more comfortable than being away and alone in the dark. She made him feel safe.

It had never been said but she thought the same of him.

...

 **A.N: So here's a little oneshot I got out, even though I'm dead tired and not sure about the quality. So thanks for reading and I apologise for the delay, it's hard getting inspiration.**

 **Please do leave a review, I want to try and get three reviews for this chapter before I post the next. It can be anything, suggestion, thoughts, criticism, doesn't matter but your thoughts matter and I love hearing them!**


	3. Humanity

**A.N: Bonjour, here is the next installment of this little series of mine. Feel free to leave a suggestion or your thoughts below. Reviews keep me going, and as much as I hate sounding all whiney about such things but it is very easy to get discouraging to not receive any feedback, good or bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent and all rights go to their respectful owners.**

 **...**

Humanity, Diaval decided, was not limited to humans. Humanity was the ability to feel compassion, guilt, emotions that are just generally associated with humans. But this was wrong, because many Moorland creatures were not human but expressed emotions even better than the humans do.

Yes, Diaval was aware that many non-magical creatures did not have humanity, but there was still some feeling there, just more set in stone. A mother will choose to nurture one raven in particular if she knows that if she doesn't the winter will take all of them, and whenever any animal hunts it tries to kill as quickly as possible. Animals do not know humanity but at least they do not know cruelty either.

Humans do. Humans will stretch out the suffering of another if it pleases them, under the guise and excuse that the animal has no thoughts, no fears, just a stupid creature for our game.

Diaval knew this from experience, before Maleficent saved him. Yet, they called her inhumane, a witch, a monster who knew nothing but evil in her heart and had always been that way. A wicked creature with no thought of remorse.

A lie. Diaval had seen the humanity in his Mistress, even after her heart was shattered by that repulsive King. She was broken yes, and had done terrible things. The infant princess had not deserved her curse, but Maleficent had been perhaps trying to atone for that by watching over her.

His mistress certainly knew compassion. She would spend days and nights on end using her magic to heal the trees and plants of the Moors, even those which grew outside the thorny barrier.

If she came upon an animal who was still alive but too far gone to save she would whisper comforting words to it while allowing a soft green magic to seep into it's body. The creature would relax, content and clearly not in pain, and would just fall asleep.

But Maleficent seemed to think humanity was not a good thing. Not what it stood for, no Diaval thought she did not know the true meaning of humanity. She thought humanity was to be like Men.

It upset her, _he_ upset her one day, when he had brought it up.

 _"I find myself with more and more humanity every day Mistress." Diaval had commented lazily while the two lounged near Aurora's cabin._

 _"And why do you say that, Diaval?" She replied, her eyebrow raising in what appeared to be indifference but her tone suggesting... something else._

 _"Why, because even when I am in other forms I find myself able to think such as one with it can, as a raven I can still form the thoughts I do as a man. At least a few thoughts, but soon I suspect I'll be able to do it all the time."_

 _Maleficent let out a tense breath, her lips tightening into a firm line. Diaval had wondered what he had said to discontent her, this was a good thing._

 _"Well," she started, stiffly standing up and beginning to move away from him, "I am sorry I have made you into something you are not." Her tone suggested the conversation was over, but her servant longed to correct her._

 _"It is not a bad thing, Mistress. I enjoy it more than the one sided life I lived before."_

 _"Do not enjoy your changing Diaval, I have cursed you." Her voice was so soft, Diaval was sure the words were not for his ears._

 _Later, Diaval wondered if she meant that to have humanity was a curse, or if she thought he would turn into a man forever, never able to remember what it was like to be truly a bird. Maleficent thought turning into a man meant to be cruel, with no thoughts for others not like you._

 _Diaval did nor not want to be a man if this was true, he pondered her words for a very long time. Until his mind hurt and his body demanded sleep. In the end, he concluded he would not become a man, he would simply find all his humanity._

After that Diaval had not commented on the effects he was feeling due to his continuous change of forms. He would not risk upsetting his Mistress again.

As the years went on he felt himself completely change. His thoughts would carry from one form to another, soon his mistress would not need to give her command twice for his next form to carry it out.

The faerie noticed.

"Diaval, do you remember what you said to me not three years ago?" She asked him one day.

"About what, Mistress?" He replied, opening his eyes from where he sat laying in the sun.

"About you becoming more of a man."

"Why yes, I believe I remember the conversation." _'It was rather one-sided,'_ but he did not voice that thought aloud.

"Is it still happening, or has it happened completely and you are now just a man who was once a raven?"

Diaval sat up, sensing the seriousness in her voice.

"Mistress, I have found all my humanity by now, I have spent five years in your service." She closed her eyes, almost as if she was cringing. "But that does not mean I am a man. Why, there is humanity in you as well."

She opened her mouth to argue but he beat her to it, he always was a fast talker.

"And I don't mean you're like a human. That's not what humanity is, humanity is knowing emotion, the human nature if you will. That is my take on it anyway." Diaval finished, resuming his relaxed position.

"So you simply feel as a human feels then, is that your answer?"

"I think and feel and live as they do, but you know that I will never truly be one."

"So what are you? Raven, or man?"

Diaval sat up again, a smirk on his lips as he replied, "Why Mistress, I am whatever you need."

 **A.N: Whew, you have no idea how long that took me to get out of my skull. I have a theory that excessive essay writing causes major writers block. Not to mention school, dance, work, etc, etc. The year is almost up, and I have Shingles so I mean I'm home anyway so I'll probably end up updating like everything.**

 **Thank you you dedicated readers for reading, favouritng, and following, but a huge thank you to those who review. You guys rock, and it's for you that I broke through my writers block to get this chapter out.**


	4. Arrow

**A.N:** **Welp, here's the next chapter. My life was hectic for quite a long time but it's beginning to settle now. Just a few more weeks and I'll be free of everything. Then I'll have time to maybe start a proper sequel to** ** _For Your Happiness_** **. Anyway here's the next instalment, as before set before the movie verse.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing and all rights go to their respective owners.**

 **...**

"Come Diaval, don't be like that." Maleficent smirked, her voice playful for this rare moment.

"Respectfully Mistress, I am being the reasonable one here."

"Hmm," her eyes twinkled, God he loved when she was in such a mood, "are you sure you aren't just being a teeny bit overprotective? Worried about me are you?"

"I am your servant, of course I must worry about you."

"Well rest assured, I can take care of myself."

"And I have no doubt of that, but surely you see the faults in this plan of yours?"

"There's hardly a choice Diaval, I'm doing it with or without you. The last attack left the wall severely damaged. If we do not repair it now their next attack may damage it enough that those men could get through. I need not remind you of the dangers of men."

Her voice took a hard edge, as did her eyes. Diaval knew the subject was closed, and no, she did not need to remind him of the dangers men could bring. If not from his experience as a raven then from listening to Maleficent scream after what they did to her.

"No, you don't need to remind me Mistress. And as your servant I shall be there, anything you need, remember?"

"Thank you, Diaval." She smiled at him, triumphant. "Walk with me, if all this goes smoothly I will allow you to visit the little beast. I know how much you enjoy that."

"You are not fond of her also, Mistress?" He was teasing her again she knew.

"Of course not, such a silly notion Diaval. Or do you prefer 'Pretty Bird'?"

Diaval scowled, and wished that he could throw something of the mud variety at his Mistress without being turned into a worm.

"I did not choose that name for myself." He replied indignately. Maleficent only smirked.

She'd grown fond of Diaval, which was in itself dangerous. She still worried that she had taken something from him and then shoved something else into him when she had first turned him into a man. Maleficent knew most of all what a man could do when you put your faith in them.

"Yes but you are quite a vain bird, I'm sure you offer no protestations when she speaks it."

"Why look at how early the Shypner Flowers have bloomed. I shall gather some for you when they have reached full maturity." Diaval quickly changed the subject, causing his mistress to chuckle but let it slide nonetheless.

"Yes, they are quite early aren't they? Useful however, do remind me, what are they used for?" Maleficent had been educating Diaval for the past few years, it was for his own good, he needed more than just the knowledge of how to swing a sword.

"Healing balms and medicines Mistress. The plants ability to heal wounds and help the sick are matched by no others. Some even call it Faerie's Flower because of the similarity between the two's healing abilities."

"Very good Diaval, I see you have been practicing your reading with the book on Moorland plants."

"Indeed Mistress, I thought it'd be valuable to know."

"It is, and how do you prepare these healing balms and medicines?" Maleficent hummed, she enjoyed teaching Diaval, though she'd never admit that.

"You dry the flowers in the sun, and then crush them into a fine powder, Mistress." Diaval replied, the questions were trivial if that, but he was still fine with answering them. "After that you combine them with other non-magical ingredients, it all depends on what you're trying to make. If you add a magical ingredient in by mistake, the mixture will turn volatile. It's a simple process in theory, but to actually execute is difficult because of the fragile nature of the Shypner powder and the timing has to be exact while brewing it."

"Very good Diaval, you seem to have studied that flower in particular vigorously."

Diaval felt the back of neck heat up, he hoped that she did not find that strange or lazy, like he had not been doing his duties while reading. But she had created that book for him, surely she had wanted it to be read?

"It was fascinating, a pity that there is only one copy of the text it is in." He teased, speeding his stride slightly so that he was not so much behind his mistress as he was beside her.

"Keeping information like that written in books is a human concept, as you know. I just thought you'd like more to read than your name and the children's books you managed to steal."

"And I thank you deeply for teaching me to read, I was just saying that you did such a good job condensing that information into the form of a human book I wish I could share it with the other creatures of the Moors."

"I am afraid that if I share such information it will fall into the run hands, human hands, and information like that could be devastating."

Diaval nodded his head in understanding, the book was one of a kind, she'd produced it out of thin air as a gift to him. His mistress had told him that it held the secrets of all the growing life of the Moor in her knowledge, that the book was derived of that. What he read was how she would explain it if he had asked, the words on the page were her thoughts, and her knowledge was vast. Diaval would often stay up till the sun peaked over the horizon reading it.

There were secrets in there that even Maleficent's thoughts had flagged as dangerous. Plants and roots that could drain a faerie of her magic, others that could poison the bloodstream upon contact, or thorns that if broken through the skin can cause a being to sleep for weeks and weeks.

Diaval was glad that his mistress trusted him enough to give him such secrets and not be wary of what he would do with it.

...

They'd reached the wall, and Diaval understood at once the dire need to repair the enchantments, it looked as if the King's men could take their sword to it and it would crumble.

"I thought the wall could not be burned... Mistress?" He looked to her in alarm, asking for answers she was reluctant to give.

"It can't, not usually anyway, but there was too much strain on it and it had to choose whether to fight back or regenerate itself."

"It chose to protect the Moors."

"It chose as I would've chosen, it is a direct branch of my magic and therefore myself."

Something about that statement should've set alarm bells off inside Diaval's head, but none chimed. He wasn't completely unconcerned, just not as concerned as he should've been.

"So if it had been you, in the flesh, you would've used your magic to keep fighting instead of protecting and healing yourself?"

"Yes, I will not leave the beings of the Moor to the humans. I try not to be as cruel as they see me."

Diaval remained quiet after that statement, he was well aware of the way the other creatures behaved around his mistress. It upset him, and he made his displeasure known to all of them, they were not trying to be mean or cruel but he made it clear that that was exactly what they were.

They had been shocked, but also confused. Why did it bother him so much, they asked. He'd replied with something about treating all beings fairly, but he knew the true reason was it upset his mistress much, she just hid it well.

"You are their Queen, Mistress. And they could not ask for a better one either, there is nothing cruel about you."

He faintly heard Maleficent snort but she made no other comment. He waited for instructions, the faint tingling as he changed, anything, but the faerie was silent as she began her work.

Maleficent, had not forgotten her servant, she was merely seeing what he would do without her guidance. The whole reason she was educating him was so he could manage on his own, it was of no use to him if he could do nothing without been told to.

He watched her for a few moments, shifting his weight on the balls of his heels and glancing around. Not long after she had begun repairing the wall and its enchantments he walked over to the closest tree and swung himself up into it's branches.

She smirked, he was a creature of habit indeed. He was taking watch, a feat she often assigned him whenever she actually took him with her to do this. He was always a raven though, because when her nerves were this high she just couldn't trust a man. Even if it was just Diaval.

'You're trusting him now, aren't you?' A voice whispered in her mind, 'You trusted Stefan too, look what happened. You're so very foolish, Maleficent.'

'Diaval can be trusted, he is my servant. I would not be as foolish to teach him the secrets and knowledge of the Moors otherwise. Even Stefan does not know the things Diaval now knows.'

'Trust a man, and he'll destroy you.'

'He's not a man, now shut up.'

'What is he then? A protector, a raven, what have you made him into?'

'I said shut up.' Her breathing was coming in short bursts, and there was a thrumming in her head.

"Mistress?" His voice startled her, and she just managed to control the burst of magic that threatened, pleaded, to be unleashed.

"What are you doing?" Maleficent demanded, shaken by how close she had come to harming him, how close her fears had come to driving her out of control.

"You're magic, Mistress, it was becoming... I do not know the word, but it was going faster and faster, and well there was bits of green sparking out of it."

The faerie registered his words and glanced at her hands, if she'd let her magic strike Diaval when he'd startled her he'd be-

"I was lost in my thoughts, come. I am finished with this section."

Diaval nodded, walking beside her, though her pace was faster than before. If one person knew how dangerous his mistress's thoughts could become it was Diaval.

Sometimes her nightmares would ravage her in a new way, a dangerous way, with her green magic shooting from her fingertips and her body arching and her screaming like she was being murdered. Diaval was always awake for her nightmares, but he would never intervene unless she had one of those kinds of nightmares.

So as either a man or a raven Diaval knew it was his duty to wake his mistress, he knew he'd have a few moments where her delirium would allow him to slip back into a position that would suggest he'd done nothing. He wasn't sure if she was even aware how volatile her dreams were, he'd learned pretty quickly it was in his best interest to avoid being hit with the magic she produced then.

Diaval noticed she still hadn't come out of the state she had been in before, her eyes were unfocused but not worryingly so, her whole body was stiff, and her magic was rushed, not the soft soothing pace she usually healed things with.

She must be on edge because we are on this side of the wall, Diaval decided. As we should be, she didn't even change me so I could scout ahead.

Maleficent for her part, was trying to just focus on the magic leaving her, no thoughts other than repair the wall. The faster they could leave this place the less tense she'd be. The faerie knew she should pay more attention to her surroundings, but she hoped Diaval would manage as lookout and nothing would happen, as it usually was.

She should of known better.

...

One maybe two hours later Maleficent was quite relieved to be finishing the last section of the wall. There'd been no incident with the humans, and soon they'd be inside and safe again.

Diaval contently watched on, glancing between his mistress and the tree line. It was during one such glance that something caught his eye, it was there then it wasn't.

He focused his eyes on that one spot, determined to figure out what was there.

It came again, this time it was longer. It glimmered in the sunlight, before vanishing again. With rising dread Diaval realized what it was, armour.

"Mistress!"

Three things happened at once.

One, Maleficent turned towards the startled yell of her servant.

Two, Diaval jumped towards his mistress.

Three, the archer released his arrow and hit his mark.

A cry of pain was released, and the faerie collapsed as the arrow embedded itself into her shoulder where not seconds ago her heart would've been. Had Diaval not shouted, the Queen of the Moors would be little more than a corpse.

It was agony, the arrow was deep and her magic was trying to heal the wound but the arrow was ripping it open over and over again. It felt like she was being shot over and over.

Maleficent clawed at the ground, struggling to sit up at the very least.

Diaval felt the world slow when the arrow struck Maleficent and felt it stop when she fell. His breath failed, and for the longest second he'd ever experienced she remained unmoving.

Then she began to gasp out in pain, the arrow still lodged where she'd been shot, and Diaval's world started moving again.

The first thing he knew was that his mistress wouldn't be able to change him into anything in her condition, this led to the second conclusion. He was just going to have to deal with whatever human had dared harmed her in this form.

The term animalistic rage was most definitely in play here, and he was sure the archer sensed it as well for his eyes widened as Diaval approached him.

With red tinted eyes Diaval launched himself at the guard, and struggled to get the helmet and chainmail off or find a weak spot, just as Maleficent had taught him. The guard struggled to find his ground, but Diaval was unnaturally strong.

Blow after blow came to the guard when Diaval could not find a weapon he could reach, and some far off place in his mind registered how his knuckles flared in pain each time he dealt another punch.

It was gruesome, and the guard never stood a chance, for even kicking and squirming and struggling he could not get Diaval off him without his weapon. Soon, he struggled no more and the fury faded from Diaval's eyes.

He turned back towards Maleficent, who'd abandoned the idea of trying to get herself up and simply watched him as he committed the act. She was still groaning in pain, and cried out when he gently picked her up.

"Is he...?" She asked, not saying it but both knowing it. Dead.

"Yes." He replied tensely, and she'd known that is what the answer would be, for Diaval had blood coating his hands and splattered upon his face.

His first kill, but not his last.

"Diaval?" She felt herself moving, knew that they were heading back into the Moors. "I think I'm going to lose consciousness soon."

"Don't. Stay awake, we're almost there." His voice was wrong, she mused, it was hard with no trace of mirth. All wrong for Diaval.

But she tried anyway, and turned her head to see where they were. He wasn't lying, they were truly almost to her tree. She realized that they weren't just moving, Diaval was sprinting.

Her thoughts were getting all jumbled up, and soon the only thought she could comprehend was the pain. It seemed shock had worn off. Maleficent wasn't sure if she could bear anymore pain, she just wanted it to end.

Diaval set her down gently, and carefully removed the torn sleeve of her dress. He needed to see the wound.

"Dammit." He hissed, the arrow had gone through, but just barely, he knew it was going to be quite painful to remove. "I'm so sorry, Mistress."

He broke off the longer feathered end, making it as short as possible. Maleficent was tossing and turning by now, and the only relief he could feel from that was her magic was still responding.

He grasped the arrow tip, not really caring that it sliced into his own fingers, and pulled the arrow through his mistress's shoulder.

Suddenly the pain peaked and she couldn't bear it anymore so she screamed. A flare of magic burst from her, trying to protect her from whatever was causing this pain. Then it got better, green magic turned golden as it licked the wound, mending it one final time. Drenched in sweat and exhausted, Maleficent fell into a restless sleep.

Diaval was successful in removing the arrow, flinching as the faerie screamed. He should of noticed the warning signs, he almost always did during her nightmares but he didn't and he felt a newfound pain surge through his body as her magic shot towards him. It blasted him into a tree and Diaval knew no more.

 **A.N: And there's the end. This kind of chapter is usually where I excel, that's probably why this one is the longest yet. Please tell me what you think, I'll gladly take it into consideration and it motivates me to write faster.**

 **Since I did rather like writing this chapter I propose a vote. My next chapter can either be:**

 **A) a part two to this one-shot.**

 **B) Another one-shot set before this during Maleficent's lessons**

 **Or C) just a completely different prompt**

 **Your choice met lovely readers, thank you for following, favouriting, and reviewing.**


	5. Arrow: Part Two

**A.N. It was pretty unanimous, Part A it is! ALSO, that was the most reviewed chapter of this story so thanks guys! Seeing your wonderful reviews made me smile every time and certainly motivated me to write this as soon as possible!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent and all rights go to their respective owners.**

...

When Maleficent stirred the first thing she noticed was the ache in her shoulder and the second was the cold seeping through her clothes.

Slowly, her blazing green eyes opened and she took in the world around her. She couldn't recall how she'd gotten into this situation, laying in the grass below her tree for what seemed to be hours considering how dark it was.

The faerie groaned, just barely audible as she helped herself up. She found her staff lying a few feet away. Maleficent grabbed it, and used it to help her into a standing position.

There was still that deep ache in her shoulder and she was still somewhat disoriented as she turned her head to look at what was causing it.

It all came back at once, everything the conversation with Diaval, her close call with the magic, Diaval's panicked warning and then the arrow. Pain, pain, pain so much pain and then there'd been more and she'd screamed and- the magic.

The magic she'd felt ripping out of her so violently, and _where's Diaval?_

Slightly frantic, Maleficent whipped her head around, hoping he was just off somewhere and not- well she wouldn't know, that was uncontrolled magic who knows what would happen if it hit him?

"Diaval?" She called out, blinking her eyes in order to adjust to the blanket of darkness. It came out a little more than a whisper, "Diaval!" She tried again.

Then she saw him, and it felt like something had collided with her stomach for she could not breathe.

Diaval's prone form lay crumpled against a tree that must of been at least fifteen feet from herself, and through the bright shine of the moon she could see a trail of blood down his face.

The faerie rushed towards him, dropping to the ground to cradle his head against her legs. Two fingers felt his neck for a pulse and for an agonizing minute they couldn't find one.

Then, thump, thump, thump, weak but there. Dear lord what had she done?

"Come on, Diaval. Wake up." She tried with her most authoritative tone. He usually always woke up when she told him to like that. "Diaval! Wake up." His finger twitched just slightly but other than that there was no change.

Turning his hands over Maleficent noticed the deep cuts running along the tops of his fingers, she would have to ask him about it when he was better.

Maleficent hovered her hands on either side of his head, closed her eyes, and started healing him just as she had healed other creatures he had witnessed. Diaval had always wondered what it felt like.

The open head wound mended itself shut, leaving only the blood as evidence that it was there. The sliced fingers also healed, but Diaval did not wake. From the corner of her eye she could see more and more Moorland folk on the edge of the tree line watching as their queen tried and failed to heal her servant.

Maleficent ignored them, trying again to heal him. She urged her magic to pull whatever ailed him out of his body, and it was taking its toll for she was fighting her own magic.

The faerie collapsed backwards with a cry of frustration, this was her fault, she'd insisted they go to the other side during the middle of the day, he was tending to her wound when her magic lashed out and now from healing her own wound she didn't have enough power to heal him.

Maleficent turned her head to the gathering crowd, all of whom quickly retreated and hid. They would not help her, they were frightened of her and she's taken this land by force.

"I'm sorry Diaval." She whispered, moving his head from her lap. "I'll stay here, either it be to welcome you back to the land of the living or bid you farewell from it."

The faerie was distraught, anyone could see so. With the last bit of energy she had she started chanting, but all that happened was the green outline of her magic appeared around Diaval. It was like poison, moving through his veins slowly. It had not reached his heart yet, but when it did she was sure it would beat no more.

So the Queen of the Moors sat there with her servant who everyone had assumed she said little more than her orders to, whispering reassurances as he faded. They'd been so confused when he spoke angrily for her behalf, but now it made sense.

They were companions, not merely mistress and servant. It was not hard to see now, they were all the other had it would be near impossible not to know each other in more intimate ways.

Those who had lived before Maleficent had her wings stolen could remember when she was kind and gentle, when she became protector of the Moor, they remembered how she screamed when her innocence was stolen with her wings. They saw that Maleficent here now.

Everyone who watched saw this, it was not the girl who'd been rumoured evil, with no remorse. It was a grieving friend. They whispered amongst themselves, trying to find out what had happened.

"The moon is very bright Diaval," Maleficent murmured, sitting with her legs tucked under her and her head dipped down so Diaval could hear her, "it is good you are sleeping. You would've complained all night of its brightness otherwise."

She spoke softly, hearing the whispers of her subjects behind her but not in that moment caring, she'd promised she'd stay until his last breath.

Maleficent continued to speak in soft tones, speaking of nothing in particular just to fill his head with noise. Until she felt something timidly tap her shoulder.

Her head whipped around and there stood one of her subjects, their eyes cast down but something clasped tightly within their hands.

"What is it?" She bit out, no subject of hers had ever approached her directly before.

"Faerie's magic." They squeaked "your's no work, so we give him last of ours."

"What do you mean?" She quickly reminded herself to be less menacing lest she want to frighten the poor thing more than before.

"From last year. We only make a bit, too big for small bodies. But we's all put them together. Should be enough for raven-man." He shakily outstretched his hand with a phial of red liquid offered to his queen.

It all clicked then, faeries magic he said, it was medicine from a Shypner flower. Or as they'd said the Faerie Flower.

It was incredibly potent, and very hard to make so no wonder they all only kept enough to heal one of their own sized bodies, but it would not heal Diaval. So unless she was mistaken, all those who had come to watch had put their stores together to help...her.

"Thank you," she breathed, taking the phial and biting the cork off. "Thank you." She said again, this time looking at the trees.

The creature scampered off, rejoining its companions somewhere else.

Maleficent tipped the liquid into Diaval's still lips, making sure he drank till the last drop. He swallowed, and she watched as a flush came upon his cheeks and the magic inside of him began to dissolve.

With a gasping breath, Diaval lurched forward, his eyes open wide. He made to sit up but Maleficent pushed him down again.

"Stay where you are, let the rest of it dissolve within you."

"Mistress, what's happened? You are alright?" He felt bloody awful, but it was his duty to make sure she was fine. "What is within me?"

"What do you remember?"

Diaval thought about this, and it soon came to him.

"Everything." He mumbled, though I do remember it was barely sundown when it happened and yet I begin to see the sun under the mountains, how long have I been sleeping?"

"Hours, as have I. But I truly was unconscious. You, you were dying. Like poison my magic entered your bloodstream after it lashed out, it blasted you from the tree to here and you hit your head."

"I remember that," he noticed that his mistress seemed almost guilty, and he knew if she was showing even a little guilt she felt a whole lot more on the inside. "It was not your fault Mistress. Your magic protects you and I was causing you pain. I should've expected it."

"It almost killed you, if one tendril had reached your heart that would be it."

"You were shot, it was not like you had the best control of your magic." He told her sarcastically, smirking as he sat up.

"Yes but my magic was able to heal my wound, after the arrow was out that is but-"

"See? I took the arrow out so you could heal, then I knew you'd heal me. Had it all thought out."

"You snarky creature, even after staring Death in the face you continue with endless sarcasm."

"What better way to keep conversation light?"

"I am sorry Diaval. It should never had happened. The moorland folk, that is who you should thank. I could do nothing but sit with you as you died but they accumulated their last stores of Shypner's antidote to make enough that you could drink enough to heal."

"They're kind creatures." Diaval mused, still fairly sore but standing up anyway.

"Indeed they are, come I believe after the day we've had we both need rest."

"According to you I've been resting for hours."

"You're impossible."

Diaval knew the 'rest' was for his benefit, his mistress rarely suggested they sleep.

"But I really am not tired."

"Perhaps I am. Ever think of that?"

"I doubt it." Diaval mumbled under his breath, following Maleficent no less however.

"What was that?" Maleficent turned her head, an eyebrow quirking upwards. They easily fell into their banter and jesting relationship, it was natural.

"Nothing, Mistress. I'll just lay down now."

"Of course you will."

He snorted and lay among the soft patch he'd made his bed. He was lying of course, when he said he wasn't that tired. After checking his mistress was doing the same, he too fell asleep.

Of course he was hopefully after that day, there would be no energy left for her nightmares that night. He should of known that that day would just enhance them. He woke to her screams an hour later.

Although there was no magic emanating from her, he knew he had to step in, she wasn't waking up.

Like many nights before that Diaval swung himself onto one of the farther branches so to not disturb her and wake her harshly like the first night he'd learned of nightmares. He slowly crawled towards the faerie, reaching forwards and wiping away her tears. She wasn't waking up, he would just have to calm her down.

"Mistress, it is okay. I am here, we are here, inside the Moors. No human can ever get in again, you are safe. I will keep you safe. Breath in and breath out, feel my own breath and match it." He always spoke to her during these episodes, knowing she could not hear him.

Diaval placed Maleficent's hand upon his chest and took deep breaths. In and out, and in and out. Over and over until he felt her mimic him. Her breath evened out and she slept peacefully once again.

"I'll always be there for you." Diaval whispered, slipping from his spot and returning to his own bed.

 **A.N: Again THANK YOU GUYS, there's no words to describe how good it makes me feel every time I saw a new review. I think that's what motivated me to write this so quickly!**

 **But oh no! I'm out of ideas for what the next chapter should be! If you have any, you can drop them in my inbox or a review. :)**

 **Thank you to those who have read, favourited, followed or reviewed, you're the best. Tell the next time!**


	6. Song

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent or any material associated. All rights go to their respectful owners.**

* * *

Maleficent, despite the common assumptions otherwise, was not a dark, mean creature. Not all the time anyways.

Diaval found her quite funny, and a wonderful conversationalist. It could be argued that he knew no better, or that he was conditioned to think so. What with only having her as company for the whole of his human life.

What they forget is that Diaval was once a predator as well as prey, thus making the deep instincts inside of him hardly ever wrong; he knew what kind of woman his mistress was, and it wasn't evil.

But above all of that, she was also a beautiful singer. It was that fact that cemented Diaval's affections for her, this fatal trait of hers was enough to solidify what was already an idea in his mind. Because what other way to a bird's heart than through song?

He'd heard it for the first time perhaps two months after his First Changing, accidentally he was sure. His mistress was very private and hadn't warmed to the idea of having another man in her life, as a servant or companion.

The bird remembered hearing it while he was bathing and becoming entranced by the melancholy tune, the sadness that seemed to ride the notes as they drifted from up the brook, it was beautiful.

 _'I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…'_ Raven's are in nature, curious creatures. He'd had no practice suppressing the nature of his original form, so he followed the sound.

It was such a secluded section of the forest he really should have been able to figure out on his own who was singing.

 _Waltz._ His mind supplied for him, _the melody is one that you waltz to._ Diaval had no idea what that meant, or how you waltzed, but was content at the small bit of information he thought of for himself. His emotions had not fully onset yet, and the one's he had he could not identify on command. Even his thoughts were dreadfully slow, looking back and all.

Eventually, after not fifteen minutes of eternity, he found the source of the voice. Diaval wished he could say he was surprised, seeing his mistress sitting with her hair down between her fingers singing the song of a lost love. But he wasn't, that deep instinct of his had a feeling otherwise.

After six months Maleficent had been able to feel Diaval's aura as he approached, ruining any attempts to watch her silently or try and sneak up on her slowly. However, this first night of listening was shielded from that. She didn't know him that intimately yet; and it was an intimate thing, sensing someone else's aura.

So he watched, thinking to himself, _'How could they say that any creature who can produce this beauty, this genuinely emotional song, is a monster? Who are they to see only the flaws without looking for the good?'_ It had actually upset him for a while.

He hoped she would never lose this, it took her mind off the world, he just knew it. If she could keep her song she would have an escape to a place where she could heal. That's all he wanted, he decided. For her to heal.

It overjoyed him when years later, when she felt comfortable enough around him, he heard it faintly hummed drifting down the wind to wear he sat. He didn't comment and neither did she but it was a sign of deep trust. Letting him into that place, where she wasn't the Queen of the Moor but a girl who'd known heartbreak and liked to sing and escaped from the world that way.

Over the years she continued to sing, and without fully realizing it, so did Diaval. He'd catch himself humming this tune or that, rhymes the children in the villages sung, or pieces played to entertain the King.

Years later, at Aurora's grand celebration, after he'd confessed his love for Maleficent and hers to him, after he'd raised his glass and toasted to her happiness, to her healed heart, he'd taken his mistress to the dance floor.

And again, his mind supplied the world _waltz._ This time he knew what it was, knew exactly how to execute it, they were perfect together.

It was during that time when he waltzed with her on the dance floor that he leaned in and sang softly into her ear what he had come to call Her Song. It symbolized love lost yes, but to him it was love found. So he sang it, revising the lyrics to suit his purpose.

 _'I love you, I walked with you once upon a dream.'_ And with eyes shining, the subject of his affection replied with the next line.

 _'I love you, that gleam in your eyes is so familiar to me.'_ The words were wrong, but that's exactly what made it right.

* * *

 **A.N: It's crappy I know but I thought I may as well give you something. It's been almost three months and I find myself woefully uninspired for this story, so sorry. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
